Zoo
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Un petit OS aokaga sur une sortie au zoo...Cadeau !


_A Iris...mon âme sœur, de toujours..._

* * *

/!\ Attention, ceci n'a rien avoir avec de la zoophilie ! /!\

* * *

Le tigre (Panthera tigris) est un mammifère carnivore de la famille des félidés du genre Panthera. Aisément reconnaissable à sa fourrure rousse rayée de noir, il est le plus grand félin sauvage et l'un des plus grands carnivores terrestre. Il chasse principalement les cerfs et les sangliers, bien qu'il puisse s'attaquer à des proies de taille plus importante comme les buffles. La structure sociale des tigres en fait un animal solitaire .Il est connu en Asie comme étant le roi des animaux et fait partie du zodiaque chinois. Il représente la force et la férocité.

Kagami avala avec avidité ses 32 hamburgers qui s'étalaient devant lui, sans se soucier de ses voisins. Lorsqu'il mangeait, il ne valait mieux ne pas le déranger, et heureusement ses amis le savaient. Il jeta néanmoins un œil à Kuroko en entamant son 23ème sandwich. Son ombre était là parce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais à présent, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

-Tu ne t'ennuie pas, Kuroko ?

Le passeur secoua la tête, tout en aspirant son milk-shake. Évidemment, tant qu'il avait sa boisson préférée dans les pattes, ça irait, mais après...Après...

Une fois le repas fini, ils allèrent au Zoo de la ville. Il n'était pas très grand, mais au moins, ils y seraient tranquilles. Pas de Seirin en vu pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient...En s'approchant de l'enclos des félins, l'américain put lire l'encadré qui avait été installé pour les visiteurs incultes, comme lui.

* * *

Le léopard (_Panthera pardus_) ou panthère est une espèce de félins, de la même famille que le tigre. Excellent grimpeur et sauteur, le léopard a la particularité de hisser ses proies à la fourche d'un arbre pour les mettre hors de portée des autres prédateurs. Félin solitaire et opportuniste, il a la réputation d'être cruel et sanguinaire. Le léopard a une place importante dans la culture africaine où l'animal, considéré comme le roi des animaux, est l'attribut des chefs.

Aomine secoua la tête, en faisant son bruit caractéristique qu'il obtenait en grinçant des dents tout en sifflant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

-Le léopard devrait être considéré partout comme le roi des animaux !

-Devons-nous comprendre que tu t'associe au léopard ?

-Évidemment ! J'ai sa grâce, sa rapidité, sa...

-Aomine-kun, ils disent juste que le léopard est un excellent grimpeur et sauteur...

-Kuroko, tu vas le vexer...

-Comme s'il pouvait me vexer ! Tsch !

-...Voila, tu l'as vexé...

-Je suis pas... ! ...Je suis néanmoins gracieux, rapide et...

-Si tu veux te complimenter, c'est inutile d'utiliser la pancarte.

-Kuroko, il y a un enclos avec des pingouins, là bas...Et si tu y allais ?

-Tu me demandes de partir ?

-...Heu...Oui.

-Tu as du culot. C'est toi qui m'as demander de venir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais énerver Daiki à ce point. Et c'est aussi pour avoir une couverture pour Seirin.

-Tu m'utilises.

-Mais non...S'il te plait...

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il avait gâché sa journée pour rien. Il partit ensuite voir les pingouins. Il avait toujours adoré secrètement ces oiseaux. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se faufiler juste devant les barrières et profiter du spectacle. Avec son manque de présence, les gens ne le verraient même pas...

Être invisible a parfois des avantages...

* * *

Toujours devant l'enclos des félins, un tigre et une panthère se fixaient.

-Tu es vexé...

-Mais non...

-Mais si...

-...Tu trouves que je suis pas gracieux ? Finit par demander Aomine, les joues légèrement roses.

Le rouge soupira discrètement. Décidément, c'était très facile de blesser l'as de Tôô. Une simple remarque et son ego partait en morceaux. Alors qu'en apparence, il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre...

Le dunker se rapprocha du bronzé, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu es très gracieux...

Lorsque son nez fut en contact avec la peau basanée du bleu, il sentit celui-ci frisonner. Kagami savait depuis longtemps que l'autre était très sensible au niveau des oreilles, surtout avec le rouge...

Aomine finit par souffler un vague merci, avant de se retourner pour prendre dans ses bras celui qui l'avait réconforté. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et resta ainsi quelques minutes, savourant le contact du corps du bleu contre le sien.

Lorsqu'enfin, la bonne tenue les obligeait à se séparer, Kagami gronda de frustration. Juste parce qu'il s étaient 2 hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas se prendre dans leurs bras ? Aomine le vit, et se mit à rire, en ébouriffant les cheveux du rouge, qui s'écria en essayant de refaire sa coiffure. Peine perdue.

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'un des deux basketteurs demanda à l'autre où il voulait aller. Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour l'aquarium, qui était à l'opposé des pingouins. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque de tomber sur le passeur au remarques blessantes.

-Rappelle-moi, pourquoi on l'a pris lui ?

-Parce que Kise aurait été chiant, et qu'il l'aurait dit à tout le monde, Murasakibara aurait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous une boutique de bonbons, Midorima se serait baladé avec un de ces trucs pourri, et on aurait eu trop le honte et Akashi...nous aurait tué.

-J'aime ton ancienne équipe...

-Oh...C'est bon, hein ! C'est pas de ma faute...

-C'était quand même bien...

-De quoi ?

-La sortie, aujourd'hui...

-Ah ! Oui ! C'était chouette !

-Tu trouves ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Oooh ! T'es trop gentil ! S'émerveilla Kagami en sautant dans les bras du bleu qui le rattrapa de justesse. Tandis que le rouge accrochait ses jambes à la taille de l'autre, le bleu les mena à un endroit tranquille, où personne ne les jugerait...

Avisant un banc, il s'assit, Kagami sur ses genoux, les bras enroulés autour du cou du bronzé. L'as de Tôô rit doucement en entendant le dunker ronronner, se demandant s'il était plus chat que tigre... Personnellement, il préférait tigre, parce que c'était la même famille que la panthère, et qu'il avait besoin de preuves pour savoir qu'ils étaient félins pour l'autre...

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière un immeuble, Aomine, caressa le dos du rouge et demanda :

-On fait quoi ?

-On dort...Marmonna son compagnon, à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

-Hin hin...Toi t'es tranquille, mais moi, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de matelas, ni d'oreiller...

Le dunker se redressa, les joues rouges de honte :

-Tu es mal installé ? Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt...

Il fut stoppé par des lèvres qui se posèrent doucement, tendrement, sur les siennes. Le baiser dura plusieurs instants, où il n'eut que tendresse, amour et passion.

En se séparant pour respirer, le rouquin souffla, dans le cou du bleu :

-Je t'aime...

Se sentant fondre devant ses paroles, Aomine ne put que répondre :

-Moi aussi...

Ils reprirent le baiser là où il l'avait laissé. Alors que leurs mains devenaient coquines et passaient sous les tee shirts, Kagami, murmura :

-J'aime quand tu dis ça...

-Moi aussi. Répéta l'autre, qui ne pouvant s'en empêcher lança :

-J'aime dire que je m'aime...

Il sentit l'autre se tendre sur ses genoux, et les mains arrêter toute exploration. Ricanant intérieurement, il attrapa le menton du rouge et le força à le regarder.

-Baka ! Dit-il tendrement, tu sais bien que je t'aime, non ?

Un marmonnement inintelligible se fit entendre quelque part depuis le cou du bleu, qui passa la main dans les cheveux du rouge.

-T'as dis quoi ?

-J'ai dis « répète».

-Je viens de le dire.

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Daiki...

-...Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi...

-Ne le dis pas !

-Je m'aime !

Ainsi se finit la sortie d'un tigre et d'une panthère au zoo !

* * *

Voili, voilou !

Alors, étant donné que c'est mon premier aokaga, et sans doute le dernier, je vous demanderai d'être indulgent(e)s !

Ceci est un cadeau, ce pourquoi il est tout petit et sans prétention...Et même si c'est juste un OS, mettez quand même une review, ça fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
